la nueva generacion
by gabyli24
Summary: cuenta la vida de 2 OCC hijos de miembros de la liga de la justicia denle una oportunidad a la historia
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

.

.

Creía que mi vida era normal , bueno lo mas normal que puede ser la hija de dos integrantes de la liga de la justicia , vale no tan normal ya que si quitas ese echo , me queda el otro que es que mi padre sea multimillonario y que le sobra muchooooooooo dinero . bueno se estarán preguntando quien soy , quienes son mis padres ,e ahí la incógnita* .

Bueno déjenme presentarme me llamo Danielle laurel Queen , si como lo oyeron ( n/ta: o en este caso será leyeron o.O) soy hija de Oliver Queen o mejor conocido en la liga de la justicia como Green arrow , mi madre es Dinah lance Black canary .

Muchos se preguntaran como es que ellos decidieron tenerme , ya que mi madre pensaba que con su vida de heroína no podría tener hijos , pues aquí estoy yo , en star city , viva con 12 años , y no solo estoy yo sino también mi hermano gemelo Oliver o como todos le dicen Junior que es mayor que yo solo por 10 min. Muchos amigos de mis padres se sorprendieron de saber que íbamos a nacer ( junior y yo ) , fuimos accidentalmente concebidos , pero mi mama a enterance que estaba embarazada no pensó ni un momento en abortar . mi hermano y yo somos de cabello rubio un poco oscuro , ojos verdes azulados , mi hermano lleva el cabello para arriba un poco desordenado ( n/ta: para saber como es su cabello busquen a niall horan fotos del 2011) y yo en una coleta y con uno que otro rulo natural al final .

Volvamos otra vez a lo de mi vida no es normal para empezar , no tengo el grito canario , bueno para otra personas seria normal no tenerlo pero, mi madre es black canary ,BLACK CANARY , como es que no tengo que no tengo el grito, bueno mi hermano tampoco tiene poderes pero el esta de lo mas de fresco con eso .

mis mejores amigos son Jessica masen , una niña muy alegre aunque un poco bipolar cuando quiere de carácter explosivo de cabello castaño y ojos grises, Andrew Evans un niño extrovertido de cabello negro ,indomable ( el pelo) y ojos azules , y por ultimo esta Thomas Thomson el era un "ángel" como decían los maestros antes que yo , junior, y Andrew lo " corrompiéramos" ,en realidad el era asi en su antiguo colegio pero al llegar parecía timido y ningún maestro sospecho que en realidad era un busca problemas como los demás de " mi grupo" como se refieron los maestros a mis amigos .

estos días han sido estraños en Star city , siento que alguien nos vigila y ese me espanta siento que algo va a pasar pero no se que , ni cuando ,y aquien exactamente , ¿ podría ser a la liga? O a mi o mis amigos …

fin del primer cap Reviews , tomatasos aplausos acepto lo q sea nos leemos a la proxima si veo mas de 2 reviews actualizo todo depende de ustedes

-gabyli24 PD : follow me gabyli24 en twitter


	2. PRIMER DIA ( parte 1)

Justicia joven no me pertenece , solo utilizo sus personajes y los manejo a mi antojo , si ahí algo mal escrito , es por que soy nueva en esto , gracias a kana hatake y a belle que fueron mis primeros comentarios ( cof cof los únicos cof cof ) pero me gusta ver que hay personas que le gusta mis locuras …PD se me olvido decir como es thomas , el es pelo castaño ojos azules , todos ( Andrew ,jessica , thomas , junior y danielle ) tienen 12 años

….

Primer dia ( parte 1)

Maybe it's the way she walked , Straight into my heart & stole it , Through the doors and pass the guards ….. suena best song ever de one direction como despertador en mi celular .

Genial , primer dia de clase , como "quiero" volver al colegio donde los profesores me preguntan justo cuando no se un carajo de lo que explican, siempre lo mismo no presto atención medio segundo y me quieren preguntar para bajarme la nota , bueno ni modo .Me levanto de la cama medio dormida , y le subo el volumen al celular lo mas que pueda , me baño , me cepillo los dientes y me cambio,me recojo el cabello con una moña me pongo una camisa blanca de Rolling Stones ( ver perfil ) , jean y converse gris con morado ( ver perfil ) y me mongo unas manillas .

Recojo me maletín ,veo que todo este allí , voy hasta la puerta ,me volteo y veo si mi cuarta este decente, ya que si no lo esta mi mama me castiga sin celular , recojo los audífonos inalámbricos ( esos que son de los grandes y no tienen cable ) de color blanco , y salgo del cuarto . Yo vivo en una casa grande , con mi mama , mi papa y mi hermano Junior . Mis padres normalmente solo están en la casa en la mañana hasta las 9 , usualmente van a la atalaya o alguna misión , pero cuando algo es muy importante y se requiere de mucho personal de la liga se van antes. Llegan aproximadamente a las 2 pm si no hay misiones , y si las hay llegan depende a lo que terminen .

Mi hermano y yo nos hemos acostumbrado a no tener casi con quien hablar pero eso cambio cuando Andrew se hizo nuestro amigo curiosamente , Junior y yo lo conocimos en un parque a los 3 años , Junior y yo cuando éramos pequeños nos llevaban a la atalaya ya que mi madrina es la mujer maravilla y la de junior es la mujer halcón ,nuestro padrino es flash , en una de esas visitas ,estaba un científico amigo de batman y su nieto ,resulto que su nieto era el niño del parque , era Andrew .Pasamos ese dia jugando y corriendo ese dia nos hicimos mejores amigos , era el primer amigo verdadera que teníamos Junior y yo .

Llegue a la cocina y ya estaba junior allí , con su camisa blanca y chaqueta azul oscuro y tennis negros ( en algunas de tantas cosas que concordamos el y yo es el color en la ropa, casi siempre tenemos el mismo color o a veces diferente color pero entre los 2 combina ) y su pelo "peinado" sentado en una silla viendo la tele .

Hola juns – le dije sentándome al lado de el-

Hola Danielle - me respondio –

Que ves – le dije quitándole el control de la tele que tenia en las manos buscando un canal de música-

Oye devuélvemelo estaba viendo algo – me grito Junior-

En ese momento entro nuestra mama entro en la cocina

Se acaban de levantar y ya están peleando – nos dijo con las manos en las cinturas-

Perdón –dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo-

Y como amanecieron – nos pregunto mientras nos serbia la comida

Bien –dijo Junior

Con los ojos cerrados y con sueño –respondi de tan graciosa yo-

Mi mama intento mantenerse seria con mi respuesta pero se le salio una sonrisa

Espero que este año no se porten tan mal en el colegio –nos dijo-

Nos lo dices como si fuéramos tan malos- le dije poniendo cara de cachorro que no mata ni una mosca-

-Me miro con cara de desconfianza – y dijo – bueno aun asi no quiero que me llamen a mi o a su padre del colegio por una broma suya ahora estamos muy ocupados en la atalaya , me entendieron

Aja –dijimos al mismo tiempo –

Y ha todo esto –dijo Junior – donde esta mi papa

En una misión –nos dijo – apúrense o sino llegaran tarde al colegio

Comimos el desayuno que consistía en un cereal , subimos a nuestros cuartos nos cepillamos los dientes , nos despedimos de nuestra madre y salimos rumbo a la prisión para jóvenes ( colegio ) .


End file.
